Many endpoint devices, such as cellular telephones or smart phones, support multiple connection types for communicating with other devices and networks. For example, a typical smart phone may be capable of communicating with one or more cellular network types (e.g., a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network, a code division multiple access (CDMA) network, a 3rd generation (3G) network, a 4th generation (4G) network, and so forth). In addition, the smart phone may also be capable of communicating with a number of non-cellular network types, such as Wi-Fi networks, and the like. Thus, a user of the smart phone may desire to have a voice, text or video session with another device and may have a cellular network connection that is available. There may also be available one or more Wi-Fi networks for establishing a connection. However, at any given time and at any given location, it may not be apparent which type of connection is the most efficient method for the smart phone to connect to the external devices and/or networks.